Video Game Trouble
Plot Summary Jason and Shelly are super excited about playing the new Super Action Karate Geckos video game titled Super Action Karate Geckos: City Rescue Adventures at the Jubicade Center Arcade. They ask Sid if they can go there to play that new video game, but she says no to them and that it's a school night. Jason and Shelly tell her that everybody who matters is gonna be there this evening. Sid tells them that she matters, they matter, their godparents, godsiblings, their Uncle Carl, their Aunt Adelaide and great godparents matter and even Clyde matters. Jason and Shelly dramatically complain about not knowing what they'll do if they're not the 1st 1s in line to play the new video game. Sid tells them that they can just go upstairs to their bedroom and Clyde would have a few words to say to them when he gets right back home from work. In Jason and Shelly's bedroom, Clyde tells them that he remembers when he was their age, he wasn't allowed to go to Dairy Land on a school night and he hopes his conversation with them helped out a bit. Jason and Shelly look around right outside their bedroom window and hear the noises coming right from the Jubicade Center Arcade. Jason and Shelly are having none of it and they don't care what Clyde and Sid say to them. They'll play that video game this evening. Later on, Jason and Shelly are now at the Jubicade Center Arcade and challenging 1 another in Super Action Karate Geckos: City Rescue Adventures. When they're done playing, they get busted by Clyde and Sid. Sid asks them if they just walked right outta the Jubicade Center Arcade that they simply forbidden them from going right into. Jason and Shelly give them not so innocent smiling faces. Later on, back home at the Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment, Clyde tells Jason and Shelly that he and Sid are super disappointed in them and even worse: they fibbed in front of Sid as well. Sid asks them why they did that and Jason and Shelly tell her that everybody from their school was playing that video game and being the only 1s who did it, it made them feel out of it like they weren't super popular. Sid tells Jason and Shelly that there are much more important things in life than being super popular like Clyde and her being able to trust them. Clyde suggests that they're grounding them for another week with no video games and television. In Agnes Johnson's class in the Great Lakes City Middle School building, Jason and Shelly are doing martial arts karate moves just like the Karate Geckos, but Wilbur and Lila tell them that Super Action Karate Geckos: City Rescue Adventures was last week's news. Jason and Shelly are completely shocked and reminded about what happened previously. April asks them if they watched anything on television last week. Jason and Shelly tell them that they got busted and they're not allowed to play video games or watch television. Connor and Felicia suggest that they would settle on Justice Pals Extreme. Transcript ''Video Game Trouble'' transcript Category:The Louder House season 2 episodes